


Atlantis: Rise of The Lost

by dannycutebang



Category: Uncharted
Genre: F/M, also hello raye, i'm terrible at fic writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannycutebang/pseuds/dannycutebang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you were expecting anything crazy to happen today, this was last on the list. Of course there would be a break in at the museum, on the night that you decided to stay late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Visitors

If you were expecting anything crazy to happen today, this was last on the list. Of course there would be a break in at the museum, on the night that you decided to stay late and study the new scroll written by none other than Plato himself, and _of course_ the two men who had broken into the building would be looking for it. Of course. With your luck it wouldn’t have happened any other way.

You found yourself hiding under your desk, the scroll clenched in one hand, and your favourite paper weight in the other. Being under your desk wouldn’t exactly make it easy to defend yourself with it but it was better than nothing.  
You could hear the two men bickering outside the door, apparently one wasn’t too good at picking locks, silently, you thanked yourself for locking the door when the last shift at the museum ended.

“C’mon kid we don’t got all night, hurry up and pick the damn lock” The voice sounded like it belonged to an older man, maybe in his 60’s.  
  
“Listen, I’m 15 years out of practice Sully, give me a break would ya?” This man sounded considerably younger than his counterpart, he had a slight accent too, obviously from somewhere on the east coast.

“Aha!” The younger man exclaimed. You cursed your luck and pulled the desk chair closer to you, hoping they wouldn’t see you huddled behind it.  
You should have gone home, you should have taken the damn scroll home with you to study it there but _nooo_ you just had to stay here at the office. _“I’ll be fine”_ you said _“don’t worry about me”_ you said. You wish you could go back in time and punch yourself in the face.

“Okay, the scroll has to be in here somewhere… Sully you check over there, I’ll check the desk.”

Well, at least you had one of their names now, you had something you could tell the police. That is, if you made it out of here alive. Which was unlikely given one of the intruders was making his way over to your ingenious hiding place right now. _God, if you’re real…_ You thought _…Fuck you_.  
  
You tried tucking your knees in closer to your body to become even smaller than you were but your foot slipped as you pulled it back and your shoe squeaked on the floor.  
  
“Oh shit.” You whispered. Both men stopped their searching and the room became deathly silent.  
  
Suddenly the desk chair was pulled away from your desk and you saw the face of a middle aged man staring at you upside down. You shrieked and threw your paper weight at him as hard as you could, but he moved his head just in time, and your only weapon crashed into the wall behind him.  
  
“Whoa there kitten,” the man said as he brought his head back down to look at you “I’m not going to hurt you, so you don’t hurt me alright?”  
  
“Just stay away from me!” Your brow furrowed as you tried to back up against the desk as far as you could.  
  
“Kid, if you come out of there we can talk.” You hear the older man say from the other side of the room.  
  
The younger man reached his hand under the desk and held it out to you. Staring at it for a while you tried to decide what to do. First of all, you had been caught, there was no real reason for you to keep hiding under the desk, you just looked silly. Second, the two men, even if they were breaking and entering, seemed to be gentle enough, so you _probably_ didn’t have anything to fear… right?  
  
With the scroll still tightly grasped in one hand, you reached out for the man’s hand with the other. Gently he helped you out from under the desk, but he didn’t release his grip on your hand immediately, instead he slowly brought it up to his face and kissed it, giving you a wink.  
  
What the hell was that about? You tried not to blush, but your body betrayed you as you turned you head to the side to look away. _Don’t flirt with the criminal Y/N_ you scolded yourself, before shaking your head and regaining your composure. You tore your hand from his grip and slowly started backing away from him, trying to get into a position where you could bolt for the door if you needed to.  
  
“Who are you? What do you want?” You knew what they wanted, they wanted the damn scroll that you were holding onto for dear life, but you were hoping if you acted ignorant they wouldn’t notice that what they wanted was right under their noses.  
  
“Well kitten,” The younger one said, motioning to the arm you had hidden behind your back “You happen to have exactly what we’re looking for.”  
  
Well, shit. So much for ignorance. Your eyes darted towards the door, no one was blocking it. This was your chance to run for it. Slowly, you inched your way closer to the door, hoping neither of the two men would realize what you planning.  
  
“Oh yeah?” You said giving one last glance at the door to affirm you were close enough to escape. “I mean I’d love to just hand it over to you but… I’m afraid I have to go!” With those last words you sprinted to the door, threw it open and ran deeper into the museum. You knew you would never outrun them on the street, but you knew this museum like the back of your hand, the chances of them finding you were slim to none. A game of hide and seek between you and two criminals was about to begin.


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hide, they seek, a secret is revealed.

You stopped running to catch your breath, placing your hands on your knees as you looked around to assess your location. You’d managed to run pretty far, into the Ancient Greece exhibit, which was quite a ways away from your office. Figuring that your two pursuers were far enough behind, you took a minute to look around.  
It was still empty in places, given that it wasn’t going to open to the public until next week. So far you had only received a handful of red clay pots, oil lamps, and coins from the museum in Athens, the rest of the exhibit was still on its way to the museum.

You had of course gotten a hold of historical documents, such as the scroll you were currently clutching in your hand, to be restored and deciphered, but those weren’t going to be displayed, just sent back to their rightful owners. It’s what you had been working on before your two… “guests” had arrived.

This particular scroll had been in good quality and did not need to be restored, so you had taken it upon yourself to study it before getting to work on the others. You were thankful you had chosen to work on it first or else it might’ve been gone forever, never seen again, and in the hands of two, uh, well whatever they were.

Almost as if on cue, you could hear muffled voices and footsteps coming closer to you by the second. Panicking you looked around for a place to hide, but cursed as you realized the museum had yet to receive anything truly big enough to hide behind. Thinking as fast as you could, you shoved the scroll into one of the biggest pots you could find and hid in a small alcove in the wall, praying that they wouldn’t notice and walk right past you.

“Damn it!” The younger one exclaimed. “I can’t believe you let her get away!”

Sully scoffed, clearly offended “ _Me?_ You shoulda kept hangin’ onto the goddamn kid, instead of just letting her go!”

“ _You_ should’ve been blocking the door, then she wouldn’t have bolted out of there!”

The old man huffed, before changing the subject.

“You check in here Sam, I’m going to go look further ahead.” He said before sauntering in the direction of the next exhibit.

You could hear Sam’s heavy footsteps on the tile of the museum floor, you could also hear him… mumbling to himself?

“This’ll be easy kid,” he said, poorly imitating his partner’s voice “in and out, no problem.” He sighed and rubbed his hands on his face, clearly frustrated.

“Should’ve just grabbed the scroll and ran!” He exclaimed, no longer speaking under his breath. “Had to be a beautiful woman hiding under a desk… Couldn’t have just been some old guy with glasses who couldn’t run more than five steps. And I just _had_ to lay on the charm, probably what made her want to run so badly.” Frustrated, he ran a hand through his hair and mumbled a few more curses under his breath.

You found yourself blushing at his words, and popped your head out of your hiding place to get a better look at him, curiosity getting the better of you. He was fairly tall, you had noticed that before, his long brown hair was pushed back, his clothing was… surprisingly casual for a robber, and he seemed to be in good shape. Not good for you though, he could probably catch up to you pretty quickly if he caught you trying to get outside. But, it wasn’t as if you were in possession of the scroll anymore, and neither of them knew where you hid it, so maybe if you ran now you could-

“There you are!” Your head snapped up, eyes locked with the man you had just been ogling not a minute ago. Oh no. He saw you. Before you could even think of running, he had run over and grabbed you by the arm, hard enough to leave a bruise. He really didn’t want you to escape this time.

You were done for. Kaput. You closed your eyes tight and waited for your inevitable death.

Silence. Then he finally spoke up.

“The hell are you making that face for?” You opened one of your eyes and looked him in the face, he didn’t seem like he was going to hurt you but… you never knew. Quickly, you averted your gaze and turned your head away from him.

Sam stared at you, a confused look plastered on his face. Then his eyebrows raised as he realized why you were acting so strange. His grip loosened on your arm, not enough to warrant any escape room, but not so tight as to hurt you anymore.

“I’m sorry,” He said, obviously regretting how rough he was being “I didn’t mean to scare you, I just really need that scroll and you are _not_ an easy woman to catch.”  
You turned your head back to face him, he certainly didn’t seem as scary as he had a few minutes ago, and he sounded like he really was sorry. You sighed, bringing your free hand up to the bridge of your nose to massage away your oncoming headache.

“I’m fine… Thank you.” You paused, looking up at him yet again. “What the hell do you need this damn scroll for anyway? You don’t seem like the…” you looked him up and down “History type.”

He grinned, wider than you’ve ever seen anybody grin in your life.

“I’m going to let you in on a little secret…” Your eyes went wide, despite the situation, you were caught by his enthusiastic smile.

“We’re going to find Atlantis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long it took forever to figure out how I wanted this scene to play out! I want to thank all of you for your kudos and lovely comments so far, they really help me get motivated to write this thing!

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while so like... yknow here it is... i have no idea how many chapters there will be and i have no idea how often i'm gonna update it but (finger guns) here u go u nerds


End file.
